Ilusório
by Benib
Summary: Duzentos e dez dias de sons ilusórios e fugas em areia. Projeto Across the Universe.


**Observações:**

_1._ Fic universo alternativo, para o projeto Across the Universe do fórum 6 vassouras – sessão DG.  
_2._ Contém violência, linguagem imprópria e comportamentos psicóticos.

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**Ilusório**

* * *

_Maio de 1942 – Katowice, Polônia_.

-  
-

Havia um revólver na palma da sua mão, e pessoas à sua frente.  
Você, então, atira e atira; seus ouvidos já estão acostumados com o som agudo das bombas explodindo, das balas disparando e batendo contra o chão.

(E se você fosse como os homens _bons_ que conheceu, estaria chorando por matar todas aquelas pessoas.)

Tufos de cabelos em diferentes cores cobriam rostos ensangüentados e machucados no chão de terra. Olhares são lançados com estranho pesar para eles, para logo serem esquecidos, por que você é _Draco Malfoy_ e as pessoas da sua família têm grande histórico de penderem para o mau – e não era como se isso lhes parecesse _tão ruim_ assim.

Não era como os outros e por seus motivos que você estava lutando ali, sentia muito (_bardzo, bardzo ¹_) medo do que fora incumbido de fazer. _Matar pessoas_.

Sua família havia traído a Inglaterra e a Polônia, e agora estavam lutando por Hitler e seus ideais. Preconceito, traição e maldade aos montes. Era muito mais íntimo do que para fazer _falsa justiça_ com as próprias mãos.

Ninguém sabia, mas você no _fundo do fundo_ sempre soube (escutou) que sua família trairia a qualquer um se preciso; _mas você não acreditava_.

**xxx**

Os sapatos-botas batiam como se estivessem marchando no chão, pisoteando pessoas e coisas aleatórias pelo caminho. Pequenas plantas e fios de cabelo amortecem os barulhos; três revólveres presos a sua cintura e muita munição nos bolsos e presilhas da farda, outra arma era segurada com força em suas mãos.  
Apesar do tecido grosso do uniforme militar que usava você sentia muito frio e muito medo. E sentiu _muito mais_ ao perceber que algo se prendera em volta de seu calcanhar direito.  
Uma respiração descompassada e quente contra o couro dos seus sapatos; olhou para baixo e viu cabelos vermelho intensos e a pele que revestia os braços era muito branca.  
Não conseguia nem ao menos mover à si mesmo, e queria fazer com que largassem de seu calcanhar. Apertou com mais força os dedos em volta da arma e cerrou os olhos rapidamente, a garota ainda respirava com força e _vontade_ (e você pensa que ela _deveria_ estar morta).  
Por fim conseguiu puxar a perna com força – sem machucá-la – e ela continuou respirando sem mover nem um músculo. Viu que o peito subia e descia rápido demais, perto do alcance de seus braços finos havia uma mochila branca com papéis igualmente brancos caídos.  
Então você se abaixa e se aproxima vagarosamente dela, a arma ainda segurada com força em sua mão esquerda com o cano muito perto do rosto dela (por precaução, _Draco_). No rosto havia manchas de sangue, a ponta do nariz salpicada de leves sardas e a boca muito seca e pálida coberta por grãos de areia.

"_Czek..._" ela tenta dizer algo e tudo sai baixo demais, você não entende. Ela tenta esticar os braços, e a única coisa que consegue é mover com dificuldade os dedos. Busca a mochila branca e a traz rápido para perto, e mesmo assim não deixando de estar desconfiado. Mas não a entrega à ela, suas mãos buscam os papéis dentro dela e vê fotografias em preto e branco e cartas escritas em _inglês_.

Sua boca se contorce em um resmungo e deposita a mochila e seus benditos papéis bem ao seu lado, e não larga a arma de jeito _nenhum_. Por quase um minuto você pondera com convicção enquanto a garota no chão ainda respira como se essa fosse a única coisa a se fazer no mundo.

Você pensa e pensa e pensa e pensa _e pensa_ por minutos. Até que os sons das bolas de canhão começam á explodir abruptamente e vê a garota à sua frente estremecer e tentar falar algo. Mas ela não fala nada, os lábios se movem para cima e para baixo; pensa que talvez ela tivesse algum problema com a voz e por isso estivesse ali no meio de tantos mortos.

Com a mão direita sobe para os seus cabelos e o alisam para traz, fios em um tom loiro-prateados começavam à cair sobre a testa e atrapalhar sua visão. Busca o revólver e o segura em mãos, os antigos pensamentos retornam à sua cabeça e você então bufa sentindo _raiva_. (como seria sentir raiva _de si mesmo_ por ajudar alguém, Draco?)

A palma direita de sua mão se fecha contra o braço muito fino dela e com certa grosseria tenta puxá-la, a pressão que faz em seus braços a faz tremer e tentar dizer algo novamente.

**xxx**

Andavam há quase cinco minutos e já havia percebido que ela era pesada _demais_ para ser conduzida por um só braço. Puxou-a mais para cima, conseguindo apoiá-la vagamente em seus ombros e logo continuando á andar.  
(Ela parecia uma _boneca_ não tão leve como uma, e não conseguia se mexer. De qualquer forma)

O sol se fazia presente no céu e na temperatura, apesar de haver fumaça demais pelos canhões e fogueiras próximas. As suas pernas doíam vagamente, um dia de morte e cansaço ainda estava por sua metade; e ao pensar que aquilo seria apenas o começo o fez querer fugir e decepcionar a sua família.

_Mas não existe espaço para desistências_, você pensa e então anda mais ainda. Fugindo para algum abrigo com a garota que estranhamente não conseguia _falar _em seus ombros.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

Bardzo - do polônes: _muito_.  
Czekaj - do polonês: _espere_. (Era a palavra que a garota não conseguiu completar)

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Nossa senhora, meu Deus do céu. (?) Simplesmente não acredito que finalmente consegui terminar o prólogo da minha long pro Across! Demorei pra caramba, mas terminei. Espero que tenham gostado dessa _coisa_ – é, e eu simplesmente não sei que rumo essa história irá tomar -q –, porque eu até que gostei de escrevê-la e tenho milhares de cenas na mente já. 8D

Outra coisa; essa fic é _meio_ angst. Não, é sério. Cof cof, dou presentinho para quem adivinhar quem é a menina que o Draco estranhamente salvou. -n


End file.
